Half Orc
Except where contradicted, all physical descriptions stated in the SRD apply. Mechanical options are limited to those described below. Description High in the Valtarok Mountains, live a proud race: the half orcs. Unlike the cloistered dwarves, the half orcs are a race of warriors proud to lend their arms to another's cause. Most are wise and holy, dedicating themselves to their faith. In 379FZ humans led a crusade against their full-blooded cousins, wiping them out. Many half orcs banded with the humans against their evil kin, but many sided with the orcs, and were slaughtered with them. The remaining half orcs, who had never been accepted by humans until recently, decided to band together, forming a closed society, commited to fixing the wrongs of their kin. Their patron deity is Ragathiel, though they are known to commonly worship Iomedae or Sarenrae instead. Racial Subtypes There are two half orc subtypes: the wise half orcs, who fought against the orcs, and the savage half orcs, who fought with them. The majority of half orcs are of the wise variety. Racial Traits +2 to One Ability Score Half orc characters gain a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. Medium Half orcs are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed Half orcs have a base speed of 30 feet. Darkvision Half orcs can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Orc Blood Half orcs count as both humans and orcs for any effect related to race. Orc Ferocity Once per day, when a half orc is brought below 0 hit points but not killed, he can fight on for 1 more round as if disabled. At the end of his next turn, unless brought to above 0 hit points, he immediately falls unconscious and begins dying. ''Savage Half Orc '''Intimidating' Savage half orcs receive a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate checks due to their fearsome nature. Weapon Familiarity Savage half orcs are proficient with greataxes and falchions and treat any weapon with the word “orc” in its name as a martial weapon. ''Wise Half Orc '''Civilized' Wise half orcs are proficient with whips and longswords, and receive a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (local) checks. Rock Climber Wise half orcs gain a +1 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Climb checks. Alternative Racial Traits The following traits may be exchanged for the traits specified, only if possessed by the subtype. Bestial The orc blood of some half orcs manifests in the form of particularly prominent orc features, exacerbating their bestial appearances but improving their already keen senses. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. This racial trait replaces orc ferocity. Gatecrasher Half orcs with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Strength checks to break objects and on sunder combat maneuver checks. This racial trait replaces orc ferocity. Sacred Tattoo '''Half orcs with this racial trait gain a +1 luck bonus on all saving throws. This racial trait replaces '''orc ferocity. Skilled Half orcs with this trait gain 1 additional skill rank per level. This racial trait replaces darkvision. Toothy Some half-orcs’ tusks are large and sharp, granting a bite attack. This is a primary natural attack that deals 1d4 points of piercing damage. This racial trait replaces orc ferocity. Favoured Class Options The following are alternative favoured class bonuses. Classes not listed here do not have an optional favoured class bonus. Antipaladin Add +1/3 on critical hit conf irmation rolls made while using smite good (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. Barbarian Add +1 to the barbarian’s total number of rage rounds per day. Black Paladin Add +1/3 on critical hit conf irmation rolls made while using smite good (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. Cavalier Add +1 hit point to the cavalier’s mount companion. If the cavalier ever replaces his mount, the new mount gains these bonus hit points. Cleric Select one domain power granted at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the cleric’s Wisdom modif ier. The cleric adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that domain power. Fighter Add a +2 bonus on rolls to stabilize when dying. Inquisitor Add a +1/2 bonus on Intimidate checks and Knowledge checks to identify creatures. Magus Add +1/2 point of f ire damage to spells that deal f ire damage cast by the magus. Monk Add +1 to the monk’s CMD when resisting a grapple and +1/2 to the number of stunning attacks he can attempt per day. Oracle: Add one spell known from the oracle spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the oracle can cast. Paladin: Add +1/3 on critical hit conf irmation rolls made while using smite evil (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. Ranger Add +1 hit point to the ranger’s animal companion. If the ranger ever replaces his animal companion, the new animal companion gains these bonus hit points. Rogue Add +1/3 on critical hit confirmation rolls made while using sneak attack (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. Sorcerer Add +1/2 point of fire damage to spells that deal f ire damage cast by the sorcerer. Wizard Add a +1 bonus on concentration checks made due to taking damage while casting wizard spells. Racial Archetypes The following racial archetypes are available to half orcs. *Hateful Rager (Barbarian) *Redeemer (Paladin) Racial Feats Half orcs may take any of the following feats that they meet the prerequisites for. *Blood Vengeance *Brutal Grappler (Combat, Teamwork) *Deathless Initiate (Combat) *Destroyer's Blessing (Combat) *Ferocious Resolve *Ferocious Summons *Ferocious Tenacity (Combat) *Fight On *Gore Fiend *Horde Charge (Teamwork) *Improved Surprise Follow-Through (Combat) *Ironguts *Ironhide *Keen Scent *Pass for Human *Razortusk *Resilient Brute *Smash (Combat) *Smell Fear *Surprise Follow-Through (Combat) *Sympathetic Rage (Combat) *Tenacious Survivor *Thrill of the Kill *War Singer Racial Equipment The following equipment is normally available to half orcs alone. *Black Fester *Cloak of Human Guise *Ring of Ferocious Action *Swift Obsidian Greataxe Racial Spells The following spells are available to half orc spellcasters. *Battle Trance *Ghost Wolf *Half-Blood Extraction *Linebreaker *Savage Maw Languages Starting Languages All half orcs know Celdonic and Orcish. Bonus Languages Half orcs may learn Abyssal, Celestial, Coastal, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Empire, Forsten, Giant and Goblin. Age Height & Weight